


Caught in a Whirlwind

by PuppetMaster55



Series: shance fluff week [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Elemental Magic, M/M, Shance Fluff Week 2017, ShanceFluffWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Shiro really didn't know how he did it, but there it was.A tornado in the training room.





	Caught in a Whirlwind

Shiro stared at the whirlwind, brow furrowed.

“How do I stop you?” he asked the empty training room. “Also, how did I make you?”

He'd been performing a fancy spinning kick to avoid the gladiator bot, doubling as defense, and then... a tiny tornado had kicked up, gaining size and power and pulling the bot into it. Now, it left Shiro standing to the side, watching warily as the tornado spun and spun.

“This is a Voltron thing, isn't it?” he wondered aloud, already resigning himself to the inevitable day that Keith set something on fire. Pidge and Hunk, he shouldn't have to worry about too much in the Castle, and Lance... “Oh.”

Shiro sidled along the wall, carefully exiting the room, leaving the tornado to continue without him, and began moving toward the living quarters. Lance's room was right beside Keith's, for some reason Shiro couldn't fathom – actually, no, Shiro could fathom exactly why Keith had taken that room. He'd gotten one look at which room Lance had taken and made sure to shove Shiro one room over, making it so that they couldn't visit each other without having to walk past Keith's room for Keith to hear. He fully blamed all the romance movies that Keith liked watching, where soulmates met and got intimate and then spent the rest of the movie convincing themselves to go with their soulmate over someone else.

Granted, Keith didn't know that Shiro wasn't always in his room, and Keith wouldn't know that the the Castle circled around so Shiro wouldn't have to walk past Keith's door, but Shiro had no intention of ever explaining that _to_ Keith.

Knocking on the door, Shiro waited a moment before knocking again, insistent. Lance came out, his sleep mask dangling from one hand and the towel wrapped around his hair tilted to one side.

“Bwargh,” Lance eloquently said, blinking up at Shiro sleepily. “Shiro?”

“I need your help with something,” Shiro began. He looked over at Keith's door nervously, before looking back at Lance. “Can you come with me?”

Lance looked at Shiro, more awake than before, then looked down. “I'm flattered, a lot, but isn't that moving a bit fast, even for us?”

“Not that kind of problem!” Shiro hurriedly explained, frantically waving his hands about. “Nowhere near that kind of problem, and I can take care of that by myself perfectly fine.”

At least, Shiro was sure he _could_ , in theory. He'd never been left-handed, and wasn't sure he'd ever actually done anything with his new right hand, but he managed to make things work for himself. As it stood, Shiro was perfectly fine with that part of his personal life.

“So what do you need?” Lance asked, yawning. “We're up in space, so this isn't another surprise stargazing date.”

“Actually...” Shiro trailed off. “Look, can you just come with me? I don't think I can explain it without showing you.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, sure I can. Just let me get my slippers on and we're good to go.”

“Great.” Shiro paused. “By the way, where did you even find those?”

“The closet,” Lance replied, stepping back to slip on his blue lion slippers. “There's a whole bunch of clothes in there I haven't tried out. This,” he gestured at his pajamas, hidden beneath the robe, “is just what I'm pretty sure is the most pajama-like. So what do you need my help with?”

Shiro gestured, and Lance followed along, moving toward the training room. “Like I said, you need to see it for yourself.”

“If this is a really cool move you made up that shows off your butt, I just want you thank you in advance,” Lance said, falling into step beside Shiro. “Also, I walk behind you often enough that I get a really nice view always, but I still appreciate it.”

“It's not that,” Shiro grumbled, then paused. “Okay, it's not _entirely_ that. I was fighting against the training bot and things got strange. I figured that you could help, since you're the closest to your lion.”

Lance froze, looking at Shiro with a gleam in his eye. “You got a special lion power? Maybe... elemental?”

Shiro grimaced, gesturing for Lance to see. The door to the training room was up ahead, and he peered inside, wincing at the tornado still there. “Come on. You should see.”

The door opened, and Shiro's hair flew up at the same time that Lance's eyebrows flew high up his forehead. They stepped inside, and Lance started laughing.

“Airbending!” he crowed, excitedly tugging at Shiro's arm. “You got airbending!”

“I am the avatar, master of all four elements,” Shiro intoned, waving his hand. He yelped as a small whirlwind began in his palm, and he frantically gestured for it to dissipate. Somehow, the tornado in the room dissipated too, dropping the remains of the gladiator bot to the floor. “Or, just one element, I guess.”

“Dude!” Lance grinned, walking into the room. “Start environmental simulation, Yakkesh program. Level one.”

The room shimmered, and Shiro stared as they appeared on a beach. It was a lake, a small one, and in the distance, on the other side, was a forest. If he concentrated, he could almost smell the water. Actually, he _could_ smell water, and could feel a slight breeze. “What? Lance, what is this?”

“Okay, so last week I was talking with Blue, and she mentioned that I apparently leveled up in lion bonding to get a special paladin power.” Lance grinned, gesturing at the water. Shiro watched as the lake spun, pulling up into a bubble and floating toward Lance. “I'm a waterbender now!”

Shiro laughed, performing a spin, and nearly fell over a the burst of air that gathered and whirled around him, lifting him up off his feet. Lance joined him in laughter, the bubble of water returning to the lake with a huge splash. He yelped, jumping to the side to avoid getting splashed, and darted over to Shiro's side.

“Look at you, the mighty airbender.” Lance reached out, to pull Shiro back to his feet. “Blue helped me learn about this simulation. I've been using it to learn how to waterbend, although now we could both use it while you learn how to airbend.”

“I'd like that.” Shiro grinned, grunting to his feet. “How about a bending battle? My air against your water.”

“Maybe in another month,” Lance replied, matching Shiro's grin. “When we both don't look like doofuses when we bend. I think the most we could do is wash and air dry each other.”

“I think so too.” Shiro looked around the room, taking in the simulation. “It's a date?”

“Definitely a date,” Lance confirmed. He gestured, and fell onto the sand when the water came up to splash him in the chest. Shiro laughed, right up until the water sent him sprawling, and kept on laughing.

 


End file.
